


THE LEGACY

by amazingjemma



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark Past, F/M, I don't know how far I may go, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Red Room, black widow!simmons, dark!Natasha, mention of other characters, more tags will be added, superheroes are not super, very very AU I think
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingjemma/pseuds/amazingjemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже у героев есть свои слабости. Герои не бессмертны. Рано или поздно их славе приходит конец, а их силы теряют свою мощь. Наталья Романова была из тех героев, которые проиграли битву...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue/Reborn

Даже у героев есть свои слабости. Герои не бессмертны. Рано или поздно их славе приходит конец, а их силы теряют свою мощь. Наталья Романова была из тех героев, которые проиграли битву.

Придя в себя, она долго лежала на холодной земле, пытаясь понять, жива она или мертва. В голове крутился водоворот мыслей и воспоминаний, которые зомбировали её, меняли прежнее мышление. В ушах стоял звон, но Наташа всё-таки смогла подняться и почувствовав резкую боль во всём теле, простонала. Опустив голову, она заметила, что её левая рука кровоточит, а бок и вовсе проткнут железной палкой. Закалённый характер рыжеволосой не позволил ей сдаться. Решив, что обработает все раны потом, Наташа огляделась вокруг себя, затаив дыхание.

Вокруг неё была разруха. Небоскрёбы в огне, асфальтированная дорога расколота вдребезги, кровь и трупы. Они проиграли.

\- Возможно, так было суждено судьбой.

Знакомый голос заставил Наташу вздрогнуть и поморщиться от новой порции боли.

\- Тебе стоило остаться с нами, Наталья.

Краем глаза заметив движение, девушка повернула голову вправо, с бесстрастным выражением лица глядя на мужчину.

\- Вы сломали меня.

\- Мы сделали из тебя солдата. Идеального солдата. Но ты предпочла их нам.

\- Что вам от меня нужно?

\- Продолжить традицию. Нам нужно наследие, и ты сама прекрасно знаешь это. Помоги нам, и мы поможем тебе.

Зажмурившись, Романова надеялась, что видение исчезнет, призрак её учителя испарится, и она проснётся в штабе.

\- Ты не сможешь избавиться от меня. Я - твоё подсознание. _Ты можешь покинуть Красную Комнату, но Красная Комната никогда не покинет тебя_ , Романова Наталья Альяновна.

Открыв глаза, Наташа вдруг ощутила прилив сил. Вокруг неё всё окрасилось в алый цвет - цвет крови и стен, в которых выросла знаменитая Чёрная Вдова. Она снова была той, кем была в детстве - первоклассной убийцей, сообразительной и неуловимой девчонкой.

\- Что я должна сделать?

\- Тебе нужен тот, кто достоин обучаться тобой. Тот, кто был бы так же умён, как и молодая Наталья. Тебе нужен гений. На этой карте расположены места, которые тебе нужно будет посетить, - мужчина передал карту Наташе, которая тут же начала изучать координаты. - Я уверен, что ты не подведёшь меня. Ты никогда не подводила.

С этими словами мужчина из её подсознания испарился, оставив Наташу размышлять над его словами. На карте были обозначены какие-то базы, вероятно Щ.И.Т.а и Г.И.Д.Р.ы, которые придётся штурмовать в одиночку. Как и в старые времена.


	2. The hunt has begun

Весь мир был в огне. Г.И.Д.Р.А. перешла в наступление, Альтрон разрушил всё, что было, Щ.И.Т. пал, и от Коулсона требовали ответы. Ему и самому хотелось их знать, да вот только спросить было не у кого. Ник Фьюри не отзывался на сигналы и звонки, Бобби Морс всё ещё была под прикрытием, как и Джемма Симмонс, и от обоих не поступило ни одного сигнала о бедствии. Их прикрытие заняло гораздо больше времени. Всё было разрушено.

Они проиграли. Велечайшие герои Земли пали, противовес был в пользу врагов. Помимо всего прочего, Скай не могла справиться со своими силами. Попытки помочь ей заканчивались провалом, и все жертвы были на совести Коулсона. Ему нужны были ответы. Ему нужно было подкрепление. Но всего этого не было.

\- Соковия разрушена, - зайдя в офис директора, сказала Мелинда Мэй. Коулсон лишь пожал плечами, мол, не удивтельно. - Мстители пропали из вида. Возможно, они все мертвы...

\- Это Мстители. Они не могут умереть. По крайней мере, Тор. Он и вовсе Бог.

\- Фил, - Мэй закатила глаза, недовольная тем, что Коулсон прервал её. Махнув рукой, мужчина слегка улыбнулся.

\- Есть что-то от Симмонс? Покачав головой, директор перевёл взгляд на огромный экран перед собой. Спутники показывали разрушенное здание, в котором находились его люди.

\- Я отправляюсь за ней, - на выдохе произнесла Мэй.

\- Не нужно. С ней Пересмешница, они смогут выбраться.

\- Фил... Покачав головой, Мелинда присела на стоящий перед столом директора стул и поджала губы. Коулсон знал эту манеру. Мелинда всегда так вела себя, когда...

\- Мэй? Что тебе известно?

\- Радар засёк перемещение Барбары Морс. Она была одна. Её направление неизвестно, но возможно, она направлялась в сторону Канады. Она была без Симмонс, Фил. Джемма всё ещё находится у Г.И.Д.Р.ы и...

Громкий выдох заставил женщину остановиться и они с Коулсоном в унисон повернули голову. В дверях кабинета стоял Фитц, с ужасом глядя на директора. Лицо Мэй вдруг смягчилось и она тут же встала со стула, не отрывая взгляда от Фитца.

\- Вы... вы сказали она была на за... задании. Сказали, что она не одна...

\- Фитц, успокойся. Ещё не поздно, мы сможем ей помочь. Мы вернём её, я обещаю.

\- Я хочу принимать участие в миссии.

\- Конечно.

\- Нет! - Мэй сжала руки в кулаки, переводя взгляд с Коулсона на Фитца и обратно. - Ты не можешь рисковать им. Фил, ты и так потерял людей, и если Фитц будет в этой миссии...

\- Эй, я вообще-то уже здоров, - прервал Кавалерию Фитц. - Благодаря директору, кстати.

\- Тебя в любой момент могут убить, - процедила Мэй, сжав челюсть. - Или ещё хуже - завербовать. Хочешь работать на Г.И.Д.Р.у? Симмонс бы этого не хотела.

\- Но её здесь нет! Из-за вас!

\- Хватит! - Рявкнул Коулсон, устав от набирающей обороты перепалки Мелинды и Лео. - Мэй права. Тебе может быть лучше, но основные функции твоих мышц всё ещё нуждаются в тренировке. Я не стану рисковать тобой, Фитц, пока ты не научишься основам самообороны. Я попрошу Мака с тобой позаниматься.

В этот момент в кабинет в буквальном смысле влетела Скай, тяжело дыша. В её глазах горел огонь, в руках она держала планшет, на котором была показана какая-то карта.

\- Скай? Что происходит? - Мэй незамедлительно бросилась к девушке, забрав из её рук планшет. - Спутник засёк движение в здании, где работала Симмонс, - затараторила Скай, с ужасом глядя на Мэй. - Здание полностью разрушено, человек, который проник туда, должен обладать какими-то суперспособностями, чтобы что-то отыскать...

\- Фитц, можешь поймать сигнал с камер? - Коулсон передал планшет инженеру, который кивнул головой и побежал в лабораторию.

\- Есть идеи, кто это может быть?

\- Кто-то из Г.И.Д.Р.ы.

\- Рейна.

Мелинда и Фил тут же посмотрели на Скай, которая скрестила руки на груди. Заметив, как на неё смотрят, девушка тут же пожала плечами.

\- Что? Мы всё ещё не знаем, где она, поэтому я не исключаю этого варианта.

\- С телепортом разберёмся позже. Сейчас наш приоритет - Джемма. Нам нужно вернуть её домой.

\- Сэр, поймать сигнал в реальном времени не удалось, но я смог добраться до архива, и вот, что у нас есть...

Нажав пару кнопок на планшете, Фитц вывел на большой экран снимки с камер. Как бы Коулсон не пытался что-то разглядеть, ему этого не удалось. Все снимки были мутными, в каких-то местах и вовсе недоступные глазу человека.

\- Видео есть?

Мэй была так же нетерпелива, как и директор. Она переживала за Симмонс, как за своего ребёнка, и поэтому уже разрабатывала стратегию. Она в любом случае навестит это здание и проверит, есть ли там следы биохимика.

\- Стоп, стоп, стоп!

Фитц поставил на паузу проигрывающееся в данный момент видео, наблюдая, как Скай ближе подходит к экрану, указывая рукой на какое-то яркое пятно.

\- Фитц, увеличь интенсивность... так, теперь прокрути назад, и... стой! Вы видите то же, что и я?

Приблизившись, Коулсон долго всматривался в фигуру, пытаясь опознать в ней кого-то, кого он, и вероятно Скай, знал. Фигура казалась ему знакомой - женщина, невысокий рост, рыжие волосы средней длины...

\- Это Романофф, - Мелинда озвучила мысли Коулсона. Взяв планшет из рук Фитца, она проиграла запись, и дождавшись, когда лицо человека попадёт в кадр, нажала на паузу. Прямо на них и вправду смотрела Чёрная Вдова. Вот только выглядела она не так уж и доброжелательно, как хотелось Коулсону.

\- Она ведь за нас? - Спросил Лео, наблюдая за директором. Руки снова начали трястись, одна мысль о том, что Джемма находится в опасности просто убивала. - Она же из Мстителей, так? Она пом... поможет?

\- Не стоит недооценивать её. Непонятно, что у неё на уме. Наташа обучалась у профессионалов. Романофф, в первую очередь, убийца, а уж потом Мститель.

Слова Филиппа ничуть не утешили Фитца. Наоборот, заставили задуматься о том, что может произойти, найди Чёрная Вдова Джемму Симмонс.

\- Но если мы поймём её стратегию, то думаю, нам удастся что-то из этого и понять. Мэй, Скай, отправляйтесь на то место, если найдёте Симмонс - тут же возвращайтесь на базу.

\- Сэр, я...

\- Ты нужен мне здесь, Фитц. Я знаю, это не по твоей части, но достань всю информацию по Романовой Наталье Альяновне.

\- А вы, сэр? Что будете делать вы?

Ослабив галстук, Коулсон сделал глубокий вдох, не отрывая взгляда от Наташи.

\- А мне нужно разобраться с кое-какими протоколами.


	3. Perfect

Не став откладывать миссию на потом, Наташа тут же отправилась на первую в списке базу Г.И.Д.Р.ы. Как оказалось, это был офис, с большим количеством лабораторий. Вероятно, здесь они проводили какие-то эксперименты, изучали инопланетные артефакты или создавали новые сыворотки. Всё происходило как во сне. Ещё несколько часов назад она была в Соковии, а теперь бродила по развалинам в совершенно другом месте. Её цель была остаться незамеченной, но увы, не все камеры вышли из строя. Подняв голову, Наташа тут же застыла, с ненавистью глядя на маленькое белое устройство. Красный мигающий индикатор показывал, что устройство работает. Вечно они всё портят. Решив не заострять на этом внимания, Наташа вновь начала пробираться сквозь завалы в поисках живых людей.

Найти кого-то в таком разрушенном здании было практически невозможно - слишком большой урон. Прислушавшись к звукам, Наташа присела на корточки и подняла пистолет, оценив ситуацию с другого ракурса. Впереди находилась очередная лаборатория, которая пострадала меньше, чем остальные. Вероятно, именно там она сможет найти выживших.

Бесшумно преодолев препятствия в виде трупов, Наташа внезапно была оглушена ударом в шею, отчего на секунду потеряла равновесие. Откинув пистолет, она понадеялась на свои тренировки и тут же блокировала следующий удар, схватив противника за плечи и припечатав его к полу. Встретившись лицом к лицу с врагом, русская нахмурилась, всматриваясь в карие глаза противницы. На вид девушке было лет двадцать шесть, не меньше, но вот только на врага она не была похожа. Что-то было в её взгляде... что-то, что заставило Наташу понять, что эта девушка - именно та, кто ей нужна.

\- Не убивайте меня, - пробормотала шатенка, тяжело дыша. - Пожалуйста.

Поднявшись с пола, Наташа несколько минут всматривалась в лицо девушки, а потом протянула ей свою руку, помогая встать на ноги.

\- Я не буду тебя убивать. Как тебя зовут?

Отряхнувшись, шатенка облизала губы и сделала глубокий вдох.

\- Джемма. Джемма Симмонс.

Романова улыбнулась.

\- Меня ты наверняка знаешь.

Дождавшись кивка Джеммы, Наталья улыбнулась.

\- Я могу помочь тебе, Джемма. Но для начала мне придётся тебе вколоть успокоительное.

Не успев сказать и слова, Джемма ощутила, как в её кожу входит игла, и в следующий момент она теряет сознание.

*******

Глядя на спящую девушку, Наташа размышляла над своей стратегией. Джемма не казалась слабой в плане физического строения, она вполне могла бы стать следующей Чёрной Вдовой. Единственное, что смущало Романову - полное отсутствие какой-то информации об этой девушке.

\- Джемма Кэтрин Симмонс, - Наташа повернула голову в сторону того же мужчины, что и был в Соковии. - Двадцать семь лет, место рождения - Англия, не замужем. Получила первую докторскую степень в возрасте семнадцати лет, позже поступила в Академия Щ.И.Т.а, изучала биохимию. Позже получила вторую докторскую степень.

Изогнув губы в жалком подобии улыбки, Наташа вновь посмотрела на девушку, заметив у неё на шее золотой кулон. Наверняка дорогая Джемме Симмонс вещь. Рука Наташи автоматически потянулась к кулону на её шее.

\- Она идеальна, - завороженно прошептал мужчина, заставив Нат поморщиться.

\- Вы говорили мне то же самое.

\- Вы две капли воды, - Улыбнулась галлюцинация. - Не могу дождаться, когда ты приступишь к тренировкам! Она была рождена, чтобы стать такой, как ты, Наталья.

\- Не называйте меня так, - Скрестив руки на груди, Романова отвернулась от связанной на стуле Джеммы, не моргая глядя в глаза человеку, который её разрушил. - Вы сломали меня. Вы забрали у меня всё, что было. С ней я так поступать не стану.

\- Тебе нужно наследие, Наталья. Я привёл к тебя к ней. Сделай так, чтобы она была достойна твоего звания. И не бойся её повредить.

\- С кем вы разговариваете?

Развернувшись к Джемме, Наташа слегка улыбнулась и подошла к стоящему рядом столику и налила в стоящий там стакан воды.

\- Тебе не стоит ничего бояться, - Наташа поднесла стакан к губам девушки, позволив ей промочить горло. - Вскоре я тебя развяжу, но для начала мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

\- Я... я ничего не знаю...

Джемма не помнила, как попала в это место. Всё было как в тумане, последнее воспоминание - рыжеволосая и лаборатория, в которой работала Джемма.

\- Что ты помнишь? Покачав головой, шатенка сглотнула и отвела взгляд.

\- Я... я была под прикрытием. Должна была достать какую-то информацию, или... или что-то вроде того. Коулсон сказал, что прикрытие займёт не больше, чем несколько месяцев, но...

\- Коулсон? - Опешила Наташа. \- Фил Коулсон?

\- Ну, да, он... там долгая история, и если мы вернёмся на базу, то он сам сможет всё рассказать.

\- Ты не вернёшься на базу.

Между Наташей и Джеммой повисла тишина. Обе девушки смотрели друг на друга, вот только во взгляде Симмонс читался неподдельный ужас, а вот рыжеволосая была совершенно спокойна.

\- Тебе нечего бояться, Джемма, - Улыбнулась Наташа. - Я обучу тебя тому, что умею сама, и тогда... в твоей жизни наверняка есть кто-то, от кого ты хотела бы избавиться, не так ли?

Лицо Симмонс исказилось от ненависти и злости. Грант Уорд. Он испортил жизнь команде, предал их, едва не убил её и Фитца. Фитц. Всё это она делает ради него. Все потери, жертвы... всё ради него. Глубоко вдохнув, Джемма, сдерживая слёзы, кивнула и подняла голову, глядя в горящие глаза Натальи Романовой.

\- Что я должна сделать?

На губах рыжеволосой заиграла самодовольная усмешка. Джемма Симмонс была идеальной кандидаткой.


	4. Chaos

Когда Мэй и Скай прибыли к месту, где Симмонс была под прикрытием, их обоих охватил ужас. Здание напоминало руины. Словно здесь побывало нечто, разрушив всё до последнего кирпича. Скай почувствовала, как к горлу подкатывает неприятный ком - одна мысль о том, что Джемма могла пострадать разрывала Скай на маленькие части. Мэй же скрывала свои эмоции, но внутри женщины бушевал ураган. Джемма стала для неё родным человеком, дочерью, которой Мелинда никогда не имела. Её потеря слишком дорога. Почувствовав, как под ногами сотрясается земля, Мэй положила руку на плечо Скай, ободряюще сжав его. Успокоившись, Скай изогнула губы в подобии улыбки.

\- Коулсон, мы на месте. Заходим в здание.

\- Понял вас. Будьте осторожны.

Пробормотав "как всегда", Мэй вошла в руины, внимательно оглядевшись по сторонам. Решив не доставать оружие, Мелинда понадеялась на тренировки и прекрасное чутьё. В таких развалинах вряд ли есть выжившие, даже если и есть, то они вряд ли могут навредить агентам. Скай всё-таки решила держать пистолет наготове. Она была не так идеальна, как её куратор, а поэтому рисковать лишний раз не стоило. Оглядевшись по сторонам, она дала Мэй знать, что нужно разделиться. Так они быстрее смогут найти Джемму и, возможно, выйдут на след Романофф. Кивнув, Мелинда тут же исчезла за поворотом, а вот Скай долго всматривалась в окрашенную кровью дверь. Сделав глубокий вдох, она осторожно открыла её и испытала облегчение, никого там не найдя.

Тем временем Мэй решила проверить лаборатории - она знала, что Симмонс работала именно там. Воспоминания о её уходе всплыли в голове Мэй, отчего сердце женщины закололо. Она слишком молода. Слишком разбита. Она не заслужила этого. С самого начала идея о внедрении биохимика в Г.И.Д.Р.У. казалась Мэй полнейшим безумием. Однако тренировки сделали из Джеммы чуть ли не профессионала - прекрасный лжец, хороший боец... На минуту Мэй отвлеклась и споткнулась, но удержала равновесие, заранее приготовившись к битве. Опустив голову, она нахмурилась и присела на корточки, принявшись разбирать хлам, скрывавший нечто.

"Только не Симмонс", - с ужасом подумала Мэй, "только не она." К счастью Мелинды, это была не биохимик.

\- Фил, я нашла Кеннета.

\- Он жив?

Горько усмехнувшись, Мэй всё-таки проверила его пульс.

\- Нет. Ты говорил, он работал с Симмонс?

\- Так говорила Джемма, а не я. Возможно, если бы он был жив, то нам что-нибудь удалось бы узнать.

\- Какая жалость, но он мёртв, - саркастично заметила Мелинда.

Выпрямившись, Мелинда огляделась вокруг: разбитое стекло, треснутые стены, кровь... сколько людей погибло здесь? Кто был виноват в этой разрухе? Где сейчас находится Джемма и жива ли она?

\- Мэй, четвёртый этаж, ты нужна мне, - раздался голос Скай в наушнике Кавалерии.

\- Поняла, жди на месте.

Оставив Кеннета, Мелинда тут же кинулась к Скай. Юная оперативница всегда была наблюдательна, и это нравилось Мэй в своей ученице. Поначалу она сомневалась в решении Коулсона оставить Скай в команде, но со временем поняла, что без Скай половина миссий были бы просто-напросто проиграны. Четвёртый этаж пострадал больше всех. Видимо, основная волна удара приходилась на него. Увидев то, что находилось здесь, Скай невольно пришла в ужас. Всё бесполезно. Осознание того, что поиски Симмонс могут занять больше времени, чем задумывалось, заставляло Скай рассчитывать вероятность того, жива ли её подруга.

\- Скай, говори со мной.

Голос Коулсона заставил хакершу вздрогнуть, однако девушка не растерялась.

\- Здесь... лаборатория, вероятно, где работала Джемма. Вероятно, в тот момент здесь находились и другие учёные, потому что...

\- Ближе к делу, Скай.

\- Здесь слишком много крови, - голос Скай дрогнул.

Пришедшая на место Мэй не смогла сдержать протяжного вздоха. Она искала не в том месте, и не в то время. Оглядевшись, Мелинда немного расслабилась.

\- Симмонс здесь нет. Возможно, ей как-то удалось сбежать.

\- Возможно, ей помогла Романофф, - напомнила Скай, присев на корточки около лужи крови. - Я возьму образцы крови, посмотрим, что покажут результаты.

*******

Всё это время Коулсон пытался связаться с Фьюри, но всё безрезультатно. Ему нужно было подкрепление, или хотя бы план, по которому он мог ориентироваться. Коулсону нужны были Мстители. Мария Хилл так же не отвечала на его звонки, заставляя Фила понервничать.

\- Сэр, есть что-то от Мэй и Скай?

Фитц прервал поток нескончаемых мыслей, и Коулсон повернул голову в сторону парня, покачал головой.

\- Симмонс найти не удалось. Возможно, она смогла спастись или сбежать. К тому же, мы видели Романофф, поэтому я не исключаю возможности её помощи. Ты что-то нашёл?

Передав директору планшет, Фитц отошёл в сторону и скрестил руки на груди, чувствуя подступающую панику.

\- Сэр, вы уверены, что Романофф можно доверять?

\- Для начала нам нужно узнать, где она находится, - пробормотал Фил. - И да, Фитц... Мэй и Скай принесут образцы крови, сможешь определить, кому они принадлежат?

\- Я инженер, а не биохимик, поэтому... возможно, другие будут гораздо полезнее меня.

Кивнув, Коулсон вывел информацию о Наталье Романовой на большой экран, вчитываясь в строки. Фитц же чувствовал себя бесполезным. Травма принесла ему немало проблем, да и отсутствие Симмонс плохо сказывалось на нём. Всё, что ему оставалось - смотреть, как работают другие. И это жутко выводило его из себя. Он чувствовал себя бесполезным. Все твердили ему обратное, но он чувствовал, что не справляется.

\- Ты уже говорил с Маком о тренировках?

Коулсон упорно верил в то, что физические нагрузки пойдут инженеру на пользу. Так он хотя бы отвлечётся от проблем и будет способен к полевым операциям. К тому же, у него был особый план, даже целый протокол, включающий не только Лео и Мака, но и правую сторону.

\- Начинаем на следующей неделе, - пробормотал Лео.

\- Хорошо. Фитц, чтобы ты знал, - Филипп повернулся к нему, пытаясь установить зрительный контакт. - Я знаю, как дорога тебе Симмонс. Клянусь, мы найдём её. Сдвинем горы, но найдём. Я свяжусь с Фьюри, посмотрю, изучу файлы и разберусь, кто на нашей стороне. Где бы ни находилась Джемма, мы непременно её вернём. Я обещаю.

Это немного успокоило Лео. Он знал, что Коулсон ценил Джемму; знал, что вместе они работали лучше. Он так же знал, что сам инженер готов на многое, чтобы спасти человека, который был ему небезразличен. Именно поэтому Джемма Симмонс была главным приоритетом Коулсона на данный момент. Ради неё директор был готов пойти на многое, чего бы это ему ни стоило.


	5. Ballet shoes

Наташа знала, что сейчас не самое лучшее время для тренировок. Большинство приёмов она учила в совсем маленьком возрасте, и сейчас оставалось надеяться, что Симмонс удастся научить этим же приёмам. Вторая проблема заключалась в мысленном восприятии и мышлении. Она знала, что Джемма была агентом Щ.И.Т.а, находясь под прикрытием в Г.И.Д.Р.е. Глубоко в душе Романова надеялась, что всё работу за неё проделала злобная организация. Так или иначе, промывание мозгов очень деликатное и долговременное занятие. Радовало Наташу то, что у Симмонс была мотивация - ей даже не придётся уговаривать учёную сотрудничать. У Джеммы Симмонс тоже был человек, который разрушил её жизнь, а это всё только упрощало.

Джемма не знала, как реагировать на тот факт, что за стеной её ждала знаменитая Чёрная Вдова. Она слышала легенды, читала статьи, видела материалы, но никак не думала, что будет сотрудничать с одной из самых опасных женщин в Щ.И.Т.е. Несомненно, она была рада, что Наташа помогла ей выбраться, буквально вытащила из лап смерти, но что-то ей не нравилось во взгляде Романофф. Он буквально сквозил ненавистью и кровью. Рыжеволосая дала Джемме три часа на подготовку - морально и физически. На вопрос "подготовиться к чему?" Наталья лишь многозначительно посмотрела на Симмонс и наказала ей как хорошенько отдохнуть, поесть и смыть кровь и пыль.

Здание напоминало Джемма что-то вроде склада - огромного склада. Здесь было этажей шесть, не меньше. Ей хотелось верить, что они находятся хотя бы в Соединённых Штатах. Ей хотелось верить, что у неё есть возможность связаться с Коулсоном, доложить о обстановке, но что-то ей подсказывало, что выхода нет. Сейчас её мотивировало то, что с помощью Наташи она сможет избавиться от Уорда - человека, который разрушил не только её жизнь, но и жизнь человека, которого она любит. Воспоминания о Фитце заставили сердце сжаться, отчего девушке стало нехорошо. Она готова пойти на убийство ради него; она готова свернуть горы - ради него. Такие изменения пугали саму Симмонс, которая с трудом узнавала саму себя.

Мысли Джеммы прервала негромкая классическая музыка, заставившая Джемму напрячься. А это ещё для чего? Быстро переодевшись в одежду, которую ей дала Романова, Джемма на ходу убрала волосы в хвост и вернувшись в просторный зал, заметила Наташу в непривычном для неё обмундировании: рыжие волосы убраны в аккуратный пучок на затылке, а вместо привычного костюма на ней было чёрное платье без бретелей, длиной чуть выше колен. На ногах же были пуанты, что окончательно выбило Симмонс из колеи.

\- Сейчас тебе кажется это непривычным, но вскоре ты привыкнешь, - усмехнулась Романова. - Если ты хочешь уметь то, что умею я, придётся начать с самого начала.

\- С танцев? - С сомнением спросила Джемма.

\- С балета. - Улыбка Наташи стала шире. - Я научу тебя самым основам. Постараюсь научить. Я начинала с малого возраста, а потому большинство приёмов дадутся тебе нелегко. Но обещаю, что ты станешь настоящим профессионалом.

С одной стороны Симмонс понимала, что это необходимо, но наслышанная о трудностях балета, сомневалась. Правильно ли она поступает? Может быть, лучше сбежать, пока не поздно? Её команда наверняка волнуется, переживает, и, Джемме хотелось думать, что они ищут её.

\- Это мой любимый композитор после Чайковского, - вновь заговорила Наташа, мечтательно улыбнувшись. - Сможешь угадать его?

Мелодия казалась биохимику знакомой - она где-то слышала её, возможно, когда была под прикрытием, а может и в Академии. Она часто слушала классическую музыку, чтобы расслабиться после тяжёлого дня.

\- Шуберт?

\- Первый этап обучения пройден, - сказала Романова.

Джемма немного не поняла, пошутила она или сказала это всерьёз.

\- Как вы собираетесь учить меня балету? - Поинтересовалась девушка, оглядев комнату. Музыка эхом отзывалась по всему периметру и Джемме стало любопытно, слышно ли её снаружи.

\- С самого начала. Но для первого урока ты понадобишься мне не как ученица, а как зритель. - Переключив трек, Наталья прошла в центр и встала в первую позицию. - Следи внимательно за моими движениями и запоминай их. Потом тебе нужно будет их повторить.

Кивнув, Симмонс скрестила руки на груди и обратила всё своё внимание на Наташу Романофф, следя за каждым её движением. Без сомнения можно было сказать, что она была профессионалом. То, с какой грациозностью двигалась Наталья; с какой лёгкостью она управляла своим телом, не давая ему расслабиться; превосходный слух позволял ей двигаться в такт музыке, не смотря, какими непостоянными были аккорды.

На первый взгляд всё казалось простым и лёгким, но сосредоточенное лицо Чёрной Вдовы подсказывало Симмонс, что она не может избавиться от какой-то тяготящей её мысли. Возможно, эти были воспоминания о прошлом. Джемма знала всего лишь половину о Наталье Романофф, но достаточно, чтобы понять, что её прошлое слишком тёмное для глаз простых людей. Казалось, что Наташа уделяет большое внимание тому, как изгибается её тело и то, как двигаются её руки. Джемма и не заметила, как и сама начала повторять движения руками, а вот Наталья, взглянув на свою подопечную, изогнула правый уголок губы, довольная тем, что Симмонс легко поддаётся учению. Когда музыку закончилась, Наташа грациозно встала в ту же позу, с какой начинала, краем глаза увидев призрака. \- Ты никогда не подводила, Наталья. Ничего не ответив, рыжеволосая подошла к Джемме и оценивающим взглядом осмотрела её фигуру.

\- У тебя есть потенциал, Джемма Симмонс. Запомни одно правило - если ты хочешь быть сильной и закончить начатое, то ты должна доверять мне. Ты мне доверяешь?

Под взглядом Чёрной Вдовы биохимик почувствовала себя неловко. Она была не так хороша, как Романофф. Ей хотелось верить в то, что она достойна быть такой же, как Наташа, но порой её охватывало сомнение в том, получится ли у неё последовать её стопам. Вопрос поставил её в тупик. Верит ли она женщине, которая Бог знает, скольких убила? Верит ли она той, которая сражалась за Нью-Йорк? Верит ли она той, которая пообещала ей избавиться от врага?

\- Да. - На выдохе произнесла Джемма. \- Я доверяю вам.

\- Хорошо, - улыбнулась Наташа, снимая пуанты. - И да, Джемма. Называй меня по имени, хорошо?

Улыбнувшись в ответ, Симмонс кивнула головой, провожая Наташу взглядом. Поняв, что на сегодня это всё, Джемма почувствовала облегчение, но в то же время напряглась, оставшись наедине со своими мыслями. На секунду она начала сомневаться в своём решении. А если это подвох? Наташа казалась другой, словно с ней что-то сделали, что-то активировали, заставили её вспомнить самые страшные события её тёмного прошлого. Это казалось странным, но Симмонс, вспомнив Уорда, стиснула челюсть. Она пойдёт на что угодно, лишь бы избавиться от него, даже на сотрудничество со знаменитой Чёрной Вдовой.


	6. Secrets

На первый взгляд ситуация казалась безвыходной. Связи были потеряны, мстители числись в пропавших, Фьюри так и не дал о себе знать. Коулсон не привык терять надежду, он не был из людей, которые быстро сдаются. Глубоко в душе он знал, что Джемма может быть в опасности, но тот факт, что с ней находится Романофф, немного придавал Филу уверенности.

Помимо всего этого, Скай продолжала испытывать проблемы с контролем её силы. Чаще всего толчки ощущались ночью, когда все спали - от кошмаров Скай так и не избавилась. Впрочем, эта ночь прошла более-менее спокойно. Подземных толчков не ощущалось, но всё же Филипп так и не смог сомкнуть глаз, переживая за Симмонс.

Фитц не помнил, когда в последний раз высыпался. С похищения Симмонс прошло около пяти дней, и у них всё ещё не было ни одной подсказки, где она могла находиться. Лео не хотел в это верить, но его догадки подсказывали, что Джемма была именно похищена. Коулсон сам сказал, что Наташа - убийца, а лишь потом мститель. Романофф бы нашла их базу, она ведь прекрасный шпион. Она бы сделала всё, чтобы найти людей, близких ей, тех, кому она может доверять. Но вместо этого она скрывается, при этом держа рядом с собой Симмонс. Зачем она ей? Что она собирается делать? Каков её план? Что скрывает Коулсон и о каких протоколах он говорил ранее?

Эту ночь Фитц снова провёл в лаборатории, ища ответы на вопросы. Проснувшись утром, он заметил кружку с чаем рядом с ноутбуком и только что испечённые маффины. Мэй и Скай. Мэй каждое утро делала ему чай или кофе, а вот Скай пристрастилась к готовке. Получалось у неё, конечно, неплохо. Повертев головой, Лео заметил пару учёных, которые уже склонились над образцами крови, которые принесли Мэй и Скай из лабораторий. Ему так и не удалось определить, кому принадлежит кровь - проблема была не только в том, что он не являлся биохимиком, но так же из-за травмы. Основные сложности больше не беспокоили инженера, но уход Симмонс всё-таки давал о себе знать.

\- Эй, Турбо, ты готов?

Грубоватый голос вывел Лео из транса, отчего тот вздрогнул, едва не выронив кружку. Заметив Мака, стоящего в дверях лаборатории, Фитц вздохнул.

\- Готов к чему?

\- К тренировкам, - напомнил Мак. - Мы с тобой договаривались на семь утра, сейчас полдевятого.

\- Не помню, чтобы я соглашался тренироваться в такую рань, - простонал Фитц, снимая лабораторный халат.

Закатив глаза, Мак лишь ухмыльнулся и отошёл, давая проход другу из лаборатории. Этот приказ казался Маку единственным правильным, которые когда-либо давал директор. Особого доверия Мак к Коулсону не испытывал, но всё же работать где-то надо было. К тому же, он ждал возвращения Бобби, надеясь, что ей всё же удастся вернуться.

\- Что-то узнали?

Фитц вздохнул.

\- Ничего. Мне кажется, что они даже пользоваться оборудованием не умеют, - прошипел Фитц. - Эти новые учёные. Смотрят так, будто увидели нечто инопланетное.

\- Не думаю, чтобы их удивили инопланетяне, они ведь...

\- Работают в Щ.И.Т.е, да, знаю. Они привыкли к этому. И это была шутка.

Путь до тренировочного зала прошёл в молчании. Фитц понимал, что без этих тренировок ему не обойтись. Впрочем, в последнее время он так рьяно рвался на полевые миссии, что Коулсону пришлось пойти на уступки. Этим Фитц хотел доказать, что он всё ещё на что-то способен, что он может постоять за себя и при этом сделать что-то полезное для команды. Хотя бы так он отвлекался от мыслей о Джемме...

\- Для начала начнём с простого.

Скрестив руки на груди, Лео наблюдал за Маком, уже переодевшись в спортивную форму. Хмуро глядя на механика, Фитц кивнул, мол, продолжай.

\- Как твои руки?

\- Руки? - Удивился Лео. - У меня была сломана только одна рука, вторая в порядке...

\- Хорошо, как твоя рука?

Нахмурившись, Фитц опустил головой и пожал плечами.

\- Иногда трясётся, но в целом всё нормально...

Усмехнувшись, Мак встряхнулся и встал в позицию "руки в боки", внимательно оглядев младшего агента с ног до головы.

\- Знаешь, у Коулсона на тебя какие-то планы, хотя он об этом не говорит.

В этот раз Фитц не смог сдержать удивлённого возгласа и вопросительно посмотрел на друга, сжимая и разжимая повреждённую руку.

\- Что значит "у него есть планы на меня"?

\- Я не уверен, но он упоминал тебя при разговоре с Мелиндой Мэй. Говорил, что ты числишься в одном из протоколов.

\- Ух ты.

Глубоко в душе Фитц надеялся, что Коулсон позволит ему принимать участие в наиболее опасных миссиях, требующих какой-то нагрузки. Он не хотел, чтобы его считали всё ещё сломанным, беспомощным. Он проделал большой путь выздоровления, а потому не удивился, когда директор предложил ему начать тренироваться как оперативник.

\- Думаешь, он хочет сделать из меня оперативника? - Озвучил свою мысль Лео, вновь опустив взгляд на свои руки.

\- Без понятия, Турбо. Думаю, у него на тебя большие планы, но для начала тебе нужно снова научиться управлять рукой.

Фитц закатил глаза второй раз за это утром и Мак усмехнулся, протянув ему небольшую штангу. С сомнением глядя на механика, Лео скривился.

\- Да ладно тебе, Фитц. Я уверен, что ты сможешь. Но если ты хочешь, можем начать с отжиманий или боксирования.

\- Это намного лучше.

Тренировка прошла лучше, чем ожидал Фитц. Конечно, не обошлось без травм, но к концу тренировки он был рад, что попросил Коулсона дать больше нагрузок. Мак был доволен своим учеником, даже не смотря на то, что иногда Фитц жаловался. Синяки и царапины пройдут, важным для инженера был результат. Так же важным для него было то, что в любой ситуации он будет способен защитить свою команду, и, что самое главное - Джемму. Для него она всегда будет главным приоритетом.

- Фитц.

Голос Мэй прервал мозговой штурм Лео и он оглянулся, увидев за своей спиной улыбающуюся Мэй.

\- Мэй? Что-то не так?

\- Коулсон хочет видеть тебя, загляни в его офис.

Кивнув, Лео улыбнулся в ответ, глядя, как Мелинда исчезает на кухне. В последнее время она стала чаще уделять внимание младшим агентам, проводить с ними больше времени и давать советы. Она перестала быть холодной, словно её сердце оттаяло. Возможно, дело было в Скай. Возможно, все они изменились. В том числе и Кавалерия. Добравшись до нового офиса директора, Фитц осторожно постучал, и открыл дверь, заглянув в офис.

\- Вызывали меня, сэр?

\- Да, Фитц, проходи. Нужно поговорить.

\- Вы что-то узнали про Симмонс? Или я что-то сделал не так?

Присев, Фитц нахмурился, заметив две папки на столе Коулсона. Первая папка была красной, отчасти напоминая цвет бургунди. Слова на ней были слишком маленькие, а потому Фитцу не удалось разобрать, что там было написано. Вторая же папка была фиолетового цвета, с такими же признаками - мелкий шрифт, уровень секретности наверняка десятый.

\- Как прошла твоя первая тренировка? - Спросил Коулсон.

\- Эм... неплохо, сэр. Мы начали с малого, но вскоре, думаю, перейдём к максимальным нагрузкам...

\- Как твоя рука?

Опустив голову, Лео пожал плечами. Были моменты, когда травма могла беспокоить Фитца, но в основном он научился контролировать себя.

\- Могло быть и хуже, - вздохнул Лео.

Встав с кресла, директор взял в руки папки, которые заинтересовали Фитца, и открыл один из своих тайников, о котором, однако, знали только его члены команды. Люди, которым Коулсон мог безоговорочно доверять.

\- Я уверен, что Мак рассказал тебе о том, что у меня есть планы на тебя, не так ли?

\- Как вы...

\- Я - директор, Фитц. Я всё знаю, - Филипп улыбнулся. Фитц испытал облегчение, поняв, что он не сердится. - Я буду давать тебе информацию по кусочкам, но это должно оставаться строго между нами.

\- Конечно, сэр.

Кивнув головой, Коулсон достал небольшой квадратный предмет и положил его перед Фитцем.

\- Что я... что я должен с этим делать?

\- То, что посчитаешь нужным. Это - шкатулка Фьюри. Он дал её мне, когда назначал новым директором Щ.И.Т.а. Здесь хранится вся информация на Романофф. Её прошлое, настоящее, связи. Ты хотел участвовать в миссии? Она уже началась. Если хочешь найти Наташу Романофф, нужно думать как Наташа Романофф. Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты читать её так, как читал Фьюри.

Усмехнувшись, Фитц осторожно взял шкатулку и покрутил её между пальцев, внимательно рассматривая каждый её уголок.

- А эти папки, они...

\- Они тесно связаны между вами, - Коулсон взглянул в сторону сейфа. - Но тебе пока не стоит об этом знать. Для начала найди недостающие кусочки паззла, которые приблизят нас к Джемме. Мы найдём её, Фитц. Хочет этого Романофф, или нет.

Глубоко вздохнул, Лео кивнул и вновь начал изучать шкатулку Фьюри. Что-то ему подсказывало, что эта миссия имеет два конца, один из которых - летальный.


End file.
